User talk:AJM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 17:42, April 2, 2010 Picture names Use upper and lower case letters and spaces in the picture names. GMRE (talk) 21:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. User:AJM Also, don't remove pictures that are already in an article. GMRE (talk) 21:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I replace old pictures with better pictures. If I don't have a better picture, I won't replace it. :I don't think you need to add all the gallery pictures. Most are terrible, blurry pictures. Just keep good, clear photos that have the subject car as the focal point. User:AJM That's not for you to decide. It's currently the policy. Just don't remove pictures. That's something for admins to do. The worse pictures can be moved to the gallery until later. GMRE (talk) 21:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I just don't see the admin being able to catch up on all that, but that works for now. :) Have a nice day and happy playing. User:AJM :I did mess up for a moment by ending up with 2 of the same picture in the ambulance article, but so you'd know, I kind of am an admin around here. GMRE (talk) 21:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Instead of talking in two places, I will just continue our talk on your talk page. Happy gaming, again. User:AJM Rain I was just about to make a forum thread about how JC3 doesn't seem to have rain. Your city pictures have rain. GMRE (talk) 14:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, the rain always comes at inopportune times, like when I want to get photos. As regard to the city pictures, I will get better clear photos soon. I haven't actually been on the biggest island yet, and really enjoying my cruise through the story. When I get to the large island with the city in it, I will get clear shots too. User:AJM ::There's no need to get new pictures just for that. The games weather effects are also something that needs to be shown off some place. Also, if you use the 4 wave symbols (as shown at the top of a talk page while editing), it will automatically add the signature with the server time and talk page link. GMRE (talk) 21:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Medici PD I assume you haven't encountered them since it was you who brought up that question on that talk page. Have you like, actually never encountered them, or have you only run into D.R.M.? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:32, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :I am currently in the second region, about to move into the final region of Medici (storyline and liberated provinces). I have yet to encounter the Medici National Police anywhere. I am hoping after the game is complete they come back, but I am doubting it now. I think they removed them from the game. Only D.R.M. and military. User:AJM Nearly blank pages It's not particularly helpful to make nearly blank pages. We already have vehicle name and short descriptions at Vehicles in Just Cause 4. It's obviously not prohibited to make articles, but could you at least drive a veehicle before writing an article about it? GMRE (talk) 16:46, December 12, 2018 (UTC) I have driven them and I have written notes. I haven't had the time to update them yet. Be patient. Just vbe happy people are trying to update things. I added most of the cars in JC3 and many locations in JC2. I just need to have time to add everything in. We're good. User:AJM